Chantons sous les flocons
by PrettyDarkInk
Summary: -Ô Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Pourquoi es-tu Scorpius ? Renie ta maison et abdique ton nom ; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Gryffondor ! -Georgiana, j'essaie de réviser. OC
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Chantons sous les flocons_  
_

**Genre : **Humour et Aventure

**Rating : **K + (pour le moment)

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est la première fois que je poste une fan fiction sur Harry Potter, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)._

_A préciser, certains personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, d'autres non. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**- Ô Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Pourquoi es-tu Scorpius ? Renie ta maison et abdique ton nom ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Gryffondor !**

**- Georgiana, j'essaie de réviser.**

**- Tu oses réviser ? Alors que je suis en pleine crise psychologique ?**

Rose lève les yeux au ciel comme si je la dérangeais.

A croire qu'elle se fiche de moi. Elle révise depuis plus d'1h ses cours d'histoire de la magie à propos de la révolte des gobelins, chose qui n'intéresse personne et elle ose insinuer que c'est moi qui la dérange !

**- Je te jure, je suis triste et déprimée. Je n'ai plus le goût de vivre, ô dieu cruel ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je...**

**- J'ai compris Georgiana, je ferai ton devoir sur les gobelins.**

**- Merci.**

Sans que j'ai besoin de demander, elle me connaît trop bien. Vite, partons avant qu'elle change d'avis.

Je sors donc de la salle en sautillant et décide de me balader dans les couloirs. Que c'est bon la vie de château. Mais, c'est qui là bas ? Ce ne serait pas... ?

ALERTE ROUGE, ALERTE ROUGE ! TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Je me planque derrière une colonne, espérant qu'elle ne me voie pas, tout en formulant une prière silencieuse dans ma tête.

**- Salut Stone ! **

**- AAAAAAAAAAH !**

Zut elle m'a vu. Elle affiche son habituel sourire niais. Aurore Bulstrode. Mon pire cauchemar. Elle a un visage carré couvert de boutons, des dents jaunes de travioles et des cheveux noirs tout le temps emmêlés, je me demande même si elle sait ce qu'est un peigne. Et elle ne sent pas la rose, ah ça non. A l'occasion je lui offrirai un gel douche. Et une brosse à dent pour son haleine putride. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle est la plus belle de la famille. Le père de Rose, le célèbre Ron Weasley, m'a dit que sa mère, Milicent Bulstrode, était encore plus laide au temps où il était à Poudlard.

Les salamandres ne font pas des dragons !

Après si ce n'était que ça. Parce que je ne juge pas que le physique, non non non. Mais c'est la fille la plus insupportable de la planète. Et c'est une tarée.

Bref, je la hais.

Mais elle fait également deux têtes de plus que moi, et si elle me tombait dessus, je crois que je le sentirais passer. Il me paraît donc plus sage d'éviter la confrontation. Je pense que son nom est venu comme est venu celui de Gargantua lorsqu'il est né : son père s'est exclamé « Que grand tu as ! », son père à elle à du s'exclamer « Horreur ! ».

**- Hor... Bulstrode ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite !**

Je souris d'un air légèrement hypocrite en passant. Elle, elle ne sourit pas. Ça sent pas bon. En plus de son odeur corporelle.

**- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je sais que c'est toi qui a mis des véracrasses dans mes sous vêtements**.

Elle doit pas les changer souvent, ça doit faire un mois que je les ai mis dedans.

**- Pourquoi tu crois que c'est moi ? Je ne ferai jamais ça voyons.**

**- Me prends pas pour une idiote. On m'a dit que c'était toi.**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Je suis pas une balance, et Augustine m'a interdit de te le dire.**

… Mais à part ça elle est pas idiote.

**- Eh bien, Augustine t'a menti.**

Je vais lui faire la peau !

**- Pourquoi me mentirait-elle ?**

**- Parce que c'est elle qui a fait le coup. Elle a juste cherché à me faire accuser à sa plage. Ce n'est pas mon genre de mettre des véracrasses dans les sous vêtements des autres, je suis une gentille fille, tu le sais ça.**

C'est utile d'avoir une réputation de fille sage, on en tire toujours profit pour faire des coups en douce.

**- Tu as peut être raison. Je vais lui parler.**

Et elle s'éloigne, comme si de rien n'était. Pauvre fille naïve, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle brille d'intelligence. Ça se saurait je pense. Dire que cette année elle passe ses BUSE. Elle va en baver haha !

J'imagine bien la tête d'Augustine Goyle quand elle va voir Horreur devant sa porte, les sourcils froncés. Bon elle va tout de suite griller que c'est de ma faute, mais, qu'on se le dise, c'est de la légitime défense. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas envoyer son jumeau, Anatole, pour se venger de moi.

En 1ere année, il m'a coincé la tête dans les toilettes des garçons, j'ai failli me noyer !

Heureusement, Albus est venu me sauver, et c'est là qu'a commencé notre amitié. Charmante rencontre n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, vous aviez bien lu, Albus Potter, le fils du célèbre Harry Potter est mon meilleur ami. Je ne fréquente pas n'importe qui.

En parlant du loup...

**- Pourquoi t'es pas dans la salle commune ?**

Je t'en pose des questions.

**- Je préfère errer. La marche c'est la santé.**

**- T'étais pas censée faire ton devoir sur les gobelins ?**

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont avec ce devoir sur les gobelins ?!

**- Je l'ai fini.**

Il hausse un sourcil.

**- Rose le fait.**

**- Je me disais aussi.**

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

**- Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à faire le mien alors.**

Il y a cru lui !

**- Demande à ta cousine.**

**- Laquelle ?**

Certes, il est vrai qu'il y a un bon nombre de Weasley dans cette école.

**- A Molly. Elle ne refusera pas**.

Elle est comme son père, une lèche botte qui veut toujours se faire bien voir. Et cette année elle est devenue préfet-en-chef, elle est encore pire qu'avant !

Limite si elle nous espionne pas.

Il y a quelques jours, je rentrais à peine à Poudlard avec joie et innocence pour entamer ma 6eme année, j'étais enthousiaste, elle m'a collé en retenue parce que je montais les escaliers trop bruyamment. Lorsque je suis arrivée à son bureau, McGonagall m'a adressé un regard lourd de reproches.

Tout ça pour dire qu'elle est horripilante. Par contre, les profs vantent son sérieux. C'est aussi parce qu'elle leur offre des cadeaux pour noël. Même quand c'est pas noël d'ailleurs. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait du favoritisme ! Moi aussi je vais acheter les profs c'est décidé !

* * *

_Voilà, c'est peut être un peu court, mais ce n'est qu'un début. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :D. _


	2. Entretien avec un fantôme

_Salut :D. Voilà, ça y est le 1er chapitre est sorti, bien que j'ai un peu traîné. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)._

* * *

**- Bonjour professeur Binns !**

Il me regarde, hausse un sourcil, et regarde à nouveau ses copies.

C'est bon de se sentir écoutée.

**- Comment allez-vous monsieur ?**

**- Bien.**

Répondit-il de sa voix nonchalante et soporifique.

**- Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu monsieur ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De ne pas avoir beaucoup d'élèves de sixième année.**

Il hausse les épaules et se concentre à nouveau sur ses copies. Rien que là, j'ai déjà envie de m'endormir. Comment fait Rose pour tenir le coup ? Non parce que, honnêtement, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de me pendre pendant un cours que durant ceux de M. Binns. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ai-je continué l'histoire de la magie après ma cinquième année. La réponse : On m'y a forcé !

Rose veut faire historienne plus tard, donc elle a décidé de continuer l'histoire de la magie. D'autant plus que ce cours a l'air de la passionner, c'est ça le pire.

Bref.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller toute seule, elle nous a donc forcé Albus et moi à la suivre. Au final c'est tout juste si elle remarque notre présence à ses côtés.

On s'est fait entubé, je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Bon aussi, nous avons été bien cons de céder. Heureusement qu'Albus est là pour me distraire, sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais sauté par la fenêtre.

A dire vrai, au départ, je lui ai dit oui car je pensais ne pas avoir de BUSE en histoire de la magie. J'ai eu un A. Presque tous les professeurs exigent au moins un E pour nous autoriser à continuer leur matière, mais non, pas lui ! Il m'a accepté avec un A ! Probablement par désespoir. Car la plupart des élèves de notre année ont abandonné l'histoire de la magie. La classe est constitué de deux serpentards qui font des batailles de bavboules au fond de la classe, un poufsouffle qui prend des notes 24h/24, une serdaigle endormie sur sa table et qui bave limite dessus, et enfin, Rose, Albus et moi. Il y a une ambiance de folie ici, je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Bref, je me suis un peu écartée du sujet, revenons à notre conversation intense entre Binns et moi.

**- Vous savez, je suis vraiment triste pour vous. Voir que presque aucun élève n'a choisi de continuer votre cours, ça doit vous déprimer. C'est pourquoi j'ai une proposition à vous faire.**

Il lève les yeux de ses copies. Pour l'intérêt, là il daigne m'accorder son attention !

**- Je pense que si vous rendiez vos cours plus captivants, les élèves vous adorerez. Vous pourriez nous faire regarder des films ou nous montrer des photos. Varier les sujets serait également pas mal. Vous vous rendez compte, depuis maintenant 6 ans que nous faisons de l'histoire de la magie, nous n'avons jamais parlé de la chute de Voldemort ! Et j'ai une autre suggestion, qui n'est pas à négliger. Si vous étiez plus généreux au niveau de la notation, les élèves auraient également plus envie de venir assister à vos cours. Par exemple, l'année dernière, une jeune fille avait tout le temps des D et des T à vos devoirs. Peut être que si vous lui aviez mis des A à la place elle serait revenue cette année.**

**- Ce n'était pas vous Miss Stone ?**

…

**- ...Non. Pas du tout. **

**- Est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que vous voulez que je change votre D au dernier devoir en A ?**

**- Eh bien, c'est une possibilité.**

**- Non.**

**- Même si je vous donne du chocolat ?**

**- Je ne mange pas.**

Oui après tout, c'est un fantôme.

**- Même si je...**

**- Veuillez sortir Miss Stone, vous m'avez fait perdre assez de temps.**

**- Vous êtes méchant !**

Je prends donc une moue vexée et sors de la salle en claquant la porte. Je commence à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor quand soudain je percute quelqu'un. Je lève les yeux.

**- Tu peux pas faire attention !**

**- Pardon, j'suis désolée James.**

Je suis désolée, alors qu'il me gueule presque dessus. Georgiana, qu'est ce que tu fais de ta répartie bon sang ?! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te pigeonne après !

**- Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolée, fais attention la prochaine fois. Quelle boulette c'te fille !**

Et il s'en va, comme ça. Non mais pour qui il se prend sérieux ?

* * *

Je me laisse tomber avec rage sur le canapé, juste à côté d'Albus, qui est en train de faire ses devoirs. Il s'arrête dès mon arrivée.

**- Oula, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Ton frère n'est qu'un crétin, il m'énerve !**

Voilà c'est dit. Il a beau être le frère d'Albus, il n'a pas tous les droits sur moi, non mais oh !

Alors que je m'apprête à parler de mon échec cuisant avec M. Binns, Rose rentre précipitamment dans la salle commune et me saute presque dessus.

**- Georgiana ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !**

… de mon aide ? À part en matière de garçons, je vois pas en quoi je pourrai l'aider. Tout à coup, ça fait « tilt » dans ma tête. Je me retourne donc vers elle d'un bond, prête à l'écouter.

**- Je t'écoute Rose.**

Elle jette un coup d'œil aux alentours.

**- Pas ici, y a plein de gens, suis-moi au dortoir.**

Je la suis sans discuter, ma curiosité se faisant de plus en plus forte. Une fois arrivées dans le dortoir qui est désert, Rose se retourne vers moi, toute excitée. Je ne serai pas étonnée de la voir sauter partout comme une puce.

**- Il... il... m'a donné rendez-vous.**

**- Qui ça ? Où ? Quand ?**

**- Aux trois balais.**

**- Qui ça ? Quand ?**

**- Demain lors de la visite à Pré-au-Lard, à 16h.**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Il faut que tu m'aides à choisir une tenue, je sais pas quoi mettre.**

**- Mais c'est qui ?**

**- Je sais pas quoi faire, il faut que tu m'aides, je suis tellement nerveuse, je crois que je vais vomir.**

**- Ne panique pas, ça va aller, j'en suis sûre.**

Sauf si elle se met à débiter vitesse x3000 toutes les connaissances qu'elle a acquises dernièrement. Non pas qu'elle le fait souvent mais... si. Enfin, déjà je ne sais même pas qui c'est.

**- J'ai pas l'habitude ça m'est jamais arrivé.**

À moi non plus d'ailleurs. Forever Alone. Mais comme on dit, il est plus facile de donner des conseils que de les suivre.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra tout seul. Mais il s'agit de qui ?**

**- Et si je gâche tout ? Si il me trouve barbante et ennuyeuse ? Si au final il me trouve moche ? Ou pire ! Idiote ?**

Mais c'est qui ce meeeeecccccc ?!

**- Rose pas de panique, je vais t'aider. A condition que tu répondes à ma question, sinon je t'étrangle : C'EST QUI ?**

**- Isaac Finnigan.**

HAHAHAHA la blague.

Oh elle ne blague pas. Je sens que ça va être marrant.

* * *

_Voilà voilà :). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (non non je ne réclame pas, ce n'est qu'une suggestion qui me satisferait beaucoup c'est tout ^^)._


	3. L'amour brille à Pré-au-Lard

_Voilà, le chapitre 2 est déjà sorti. Mais les chapitres ne seront pas aussi rapides à sortir à chaque fois, surtout que je vais bientôt reprendre les cours. De plus j'ai tendance à écrire entre 23h et 3h du matin, donc avec les études ça va pas aider xD._

_Petite pensée pour tous ceux qui reprennent aujourd'hui, et bon courage à vous :) ._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu :D._

_ Bref. _

_Il y a un peu moins d'humour dans ce chapitre, donc j'espère que les gens vont apprécier. Mes chapitres sont un peu courts pour le moment, mais au fur et à mesure ils devraient être un peu plus longs._

_Voilà, voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture les gens :)._

* * *

Ça fait presque 1 heure que je suis agenouillée derrière une plante. J'ai envie de pisser, et je crois que je ne pourrai pas me retenir longtemps. J'aurais dû prévoir le coup et y aller avant. Bref, je vous fais un topo de la situation.

Rose était nerveuse pour son rendez-vous avec Isaac. Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à choisir sa tenue, elle a finalement décidé de s'habiller en tenue de classe. Puis elle m'a traîné aux Trois Balais, car elle avait la trouille d'y aller toute seule. Par peur d'être en retard, nous sommes arrivés 1 heure avant. Puis elle a voulu que je me planque derrière les fleurs, pour la soutenir sans qu'Isaac me voit. Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa meilleure amie !

Bon en réalité, on l'a joué à chifumi et j'ai perdu. J'ai toujours eu la poisse dans les jeux comme ça.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve cachée derrière une plante avec une envie pressante.

La porte du bar s'ouvre. Je lève la tête, espérant voir Isaac arriver pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible !

Oh my god ! OH MY GOD !

C'est... c'est... Scorpius ! Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Il s'assoit à une table au fond du bar, de là où je suis je peux l'observer discrètement à ma guise. Il est si beau ! Il est blond, comme tous les Malefoy de sa famille, il a les cheveux ébouriffés, lui donnant un air incroyablement sexy, ses yeux sont gris clairs, presque transparents. Il est habillé en moldu. Il porte un jean noir avec des baskets rouges, et une chemise quadrillée rouge et noire, légèrement entrouverte. Pour que vous imaginiez mieux, il ressemble à Alex Pettyfer. Mêmes cheveux (ceux qu'il a dans le film _Numéro Quatre_, même figure, et (même si il peut paraître mince) mêmes tablettes de chocolat... Rien que de le regarder je me sens toute chose.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et me tire de ma contemplation. Rose me siffle, et fronce les sourcils. Elle ne dit rien, mais je sais très bien le message qu'elle essaie de me faire passer « Arrête de mater et aide moi, il est là ! ».

Isaac s'approche de Rose, lui lance un bref « salut » et s'assoit en face d'elle.

Ça commence bien.

Pour que vous ayez une idée de comment est Isaac, il est brun, avec les yeux marron, pas spécialement beau mais il y a pire. Il est basique quoi. Évidemment, à côté de Scorpius, tous les garçons me paraissent basiques, je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon futur amour.

Je me reconcentre sur les deux tourtereaux, histoire de pas m'attirer les reproches de Rose par la suite. Il y a un gros blanc. Qui dure longtemps d'ailleurs. Rose me jette un regard paniqué. Je mime avec les lèvres « parle ! », et lève mon pouce en encouragement.

**- T'as fait ton devoir de potions ?**

Mais pourquoi elle parle de cours ? Bon elle a quand même lancé la conversation.

**- Non, pas encore.**

Alors, Rose se met à énumérer les propriétés de la pierre de lune. Isaac semble gober toutes ses paroles. Soit il est fou d'elle, ce qui lui permet de boire ses paroles sans avoir envie de lui scotcher la bouche, soit il est passionné par les potions mais ça m'étonnerait étant donné qu'il fait sans cesse exploser ses potions, soit il ne l'écoute pas et il fait semblant pour lui faire plaisir, ce qui du coup, ferait de lui un comédien très talentueux. Lorsqu'elle a fini, Isaac prend enfin la parole.

**- Au fait, j'ai appris une petite blague l'autre jour.**

Oula.

**- Monsieur et madame « situvejemenmoque » ont un fils, comment il s'appelle ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Harry, parce que « Ah ! Ris si tu veux je m'en moque ».**

...Très drôle.

Sur ce, Isaac explose de son rire ressemblant aux grognements d'un cochon, et Rose ne tarde pas à le suivre. Je la regarde donc, médusée qu'elle puisse rire à une blague pareille. Isaac est plié en deux et se tient les côtes. Il finit par se redresser, et essuie une larme au coin de son œil.

**- J'en ai une autre si tu veux.**

Pitiééééééééé ! Je veux partir !

La porte du bar s'ouvre bruyamment, attirant mon attention. Je vois une jeune fille blonde, mince, plutôt jolie, à la démarche gracieuse et portant la tenue de Serpentard entrer et se diriger vers la table de Scorpius.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est qui celle-là ?!

Elle s'assoit en face de lui et lui sourit de ses dents blanches et bien droites à filer des complexes dentaires. Scorpius lui rend son sourire et prend sa main. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre et...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

...

...

Je suis incapable de le dire, c'est trop douloureux.

Il...Il...Il l'a... Il l'a em... embras...embrassée...

Et ça continue, ils sont carrément en train de se rouler des patins.

Ma gorge se serre. J'ai envie de pleurer. Rectification, je VAIS pleurer, d'une minute à l'autre. Rose semble voir que je suis ailleurs, sans pour autant percevoir mon malaise, car elle fait du bruit pour que je me reconcentre sur elle. Elle me fait signe discrètement que je peux partir. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me dise ça avant que j'assiste à cette horrible scène. Je m'assure que personne ne regarde vers moi et sors soudainement de derrière ma plante en faisant genre qu'en fait j'arrive des toilettes. Isaac commence à lever sa main en guise de salut mais je l'ignore royalement et me précipite vers la sortie du bar. Juste avant de sortir, je jurerai presque avoir vu le regard de Scorpius se poser sur moi durant un millième de secondes.

* * *

Albus me scrute. À plusieurs reprises je le vois ouvrir sa bouche et la refermer. Finalement, il finit par se lancer.

**- Georgiana ? Tu te sens bien ?**

Bien sûr que oui. J'ai vu le garçon dont je suis amoureuse depuis la 3eme année embrasser langoureusement une jolie blonde, mais à part ça tout va bien.

**- Très bien.**

Mon ton n'est pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. C'est-à-dire qu'il est... sec, et presque agressif. Albus déglutit et préfère retourner à son devoir sur la pierre de lune, tout en me jetant quelques coups d'œil préoccupés.

Il doit sentir que je bous depuis plus d'1 heure. Et encore, bouillir est un euphémisme. Je crois que si on était dans un dessin animé, je serai rouge tomate, de la fumée s'échapperait de mes oreilles et de mes narines, et je gonflerai tellement je serai à la limite de l'explosion.

Car là je suis à la limite. Si on me fait la moindre réflexion, il n'y a que deux possibilités dans des cas comme ça : soit je hurle sur le coupable, soit je me mets à sangloter comme un bébé. Et il est hors de question que je perde ma dignité en me mettant à pleurnicher. Ça laisse plus qu'une possibilité.

**- Albus, tu trouves pas que Georgiana est bizarre ?**

**- Si mais chut, elle a l'air assez énervée comme ça, et si tu l'embêtes, ça va t'exploser à la figure, donc laisse la James.**

**- Tu t'inquiètes pas plus que ça ? On dirait un taureau prêt à charger. Elle a une tête effrayante.**

Ok, ma victime est là.

**- MA TÊTE EFFRAYANTE T'EMMERDE OK ?!**

**- Enfin, calme-toi c'était juste une petite remarque.**

**- JUSTE UNE PETITE REMARQUE ?! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! TU SAIS QUOI ? TU ME FAIS CHIER ! ET PUIS C'EST TOI QUI A UNE TÊTE DE TAUREAU SAUF QUE TOI TU SERAIS SUFFISAMMENT CON POUR TE PAYER LES MURS DE L'ARENE SI T'ETAIS A LA CORRIDA ! ALORS VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS ET ARRÊTE DE POLLUER MON OXYGENE ESPECE DE CRETIN D'ABRUTI FINI !**

Je m'arrête, essoufflée. Je regarde les alentours. Tous les gryffondors présents dans la salle commune me fixent fixement (si on peut fixer fixement), y compris Albus et James. Ce dernier me regarde bouche bée et d'un air ahuri, Albus le regarde l'air de dire « je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher ». Au bout de quelques secondes, je commence à être embarrassée de tous ces yeux tournés vers moi. Comme s'ils avaient entendu mes pensées, tout le monde retourne à sa tâche, mis à part James qui continue à me fixer. Il semble toutefois reprendre ses esprits.

**- Ça va mieux ?**

**- A mon plus grand étonnement, oui.**

C'est connu, hurler sur quelqu'un fait toujours du bien. Enfin, à court terme bien sûr, parce que la plupart du temps, l'autre personne contrairement à nous n'est pas soulagée, et nous en veut de notre emportement, du coup on redevient de mauvaise humeur, et on se trouve une nouvelle victime sur qui hurler.

C'est un cercle vicieux, je ne vous le fais pas dire. Enfin, ça ne se produit que dans les cas extrêmes, je précise en cas.

**- Dans ce cas, pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'a mis de si mauvaise humeur ?**

Il n'a pas l'air très vexé que je l'ai traité de crétin d'abruti fini. Ou alors il a pas percuté.

**- Rien d'important.**

**- Mais encore.**

Comme si j'allais lui raconter que 1) j'étais amoureuse de Scorpius, et 2) je suis d'humeur massacrante parce qu'il a embrassé une blonde. Déjà, Albus qui est mon meilleur ami n'est même pas au courant de ce que je ressens pour Scorpius, pourquoi je le dirai à son frère qui n'est pour moi qu'un simple ami de surcroît casse pied.

D'ailleurs, depuis quand James s'intéresse à ma vie ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Après on dit que c'est moi qui suis bizarre !

**- J'ai mes règles c'est tout, donc un rien m'énerve.**

Il me regarde médusé, l'air d'être prêt à se pendre.

**- Ah, d'accord.**

Technique infaillible pour clore un sujet.

Sur ce, il retourne à son tour à ses occupations. Quant à moi, je vais dans le dortoir des filles me lamenter sur mon triste sort en rejetant la faute sur quelqu'un.

De toute façon, tout ça c'est à cause de Rose ! C'est elle qui m'a traînée aux Trois Balais pour son fichu rendez-vous. Si elle m'avait pas forcée à venir, je n'aurais jamais assisté à cette scène apocalyptique. Pour la peine, je vais la bouder.

Et bam !

* * *

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews surtout :D._


	4. Sans dessus-dessous

_Tout d'abord, je suis tout à fait consciente que j'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre u_u, mais ayant des cours, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire._**  
**

_**BijinSakura :** J'avoue, je suis une grande fan d'Amphisiologie ^^, et ça m'a un peu motivé à faire une fan-fiction de ce genre. Cela dit, je pense tout de même que ma fiction sera un peu plus sérieuse (de toute façon, je peux pas rivaliser niveau humour xD). En voyant ton commentaire, je me suis dit "la vache, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que ça traîne !". J'avais déjà écrit plus de la moitié, donc je me suis dit "aller, je termine aujourd'hui tant que j'ai du temps de libre", et voilà ^^. Et j'ai tenu compte de ta question :). Merci en tout cas de ce commentaire._

_La suite arrivera... je l'ignore totalement, je ne peux faire de pronostics, maximum pour les vacances d'hiver (je sais, c'est large). _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

**- Georgiana, ça fait deux jours que tu fais la gueule, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?**

Je regarde Albus d'un air désespéré, puis me force à sourire légèrement.

**- Je ne fais pas la gueule, je suis fatiguée c'est tout.**

Il se lève d'un bond du canapé de la salle commune, faisant sursauter Rose à côté de lui. Je ne bouge pas d'un cil et reste campée sur mon fauteuil.

**- Arrête de te foutre de moi, habituellement t'arrêtes pas de parler, on ne peut plus t'arrêter, et depuis deux jours, tu ne m'as pratiquement pas dit un mot, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas !**

**- Je suis fatiguée, je te l'ai dit.**

**- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?!**

**- Bien sûr que non !**

**- Alors raconte moi ce qui ne va pas !**

Je me stoppe net, et me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je sais que c'est mon meilleur ami, et qu'il me suffirait de tout lui raconter comme je le fais habituellement, mais je ne me sens pas prête à tout lui dire à propos de Scorpius. Car je sais qu'il s'en mêlerait, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'en mêle. C'est pour ça que la seule personne à être au courant est Rose.

En parlant d'elle, je vois qu'elle me regarde avec insistance. Elle ne dit rien, mais je sais ce qu'elle pense "crache le morceau". Je la regarde à mon tour d'un air "je ne veux pas en parler à lui'. Elle hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers Albus.

**- Albus, tu devrais aller faire un tour.**

Je savais qu'elle me comprendrait, parfois je me demande si on communique pas par télépathie elle et moi.

**- Pas avant qu'elle ait répondu.**

Je ne dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat !

Elle l'entraîne plus loin. De là où je suis je les entends marmonner.

**- Je vais lui parler.**

**- Si elle ne me dit rien, pourquoi elle te parlerait à toi ? Elle me dit tout d'habitude.**

**- Albus, il y a des conversations qu'une fille ne peut pas avoir avec un garçon.**

Il souffle, et s'en va. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais presque l'impression qu'il est vexé. Rose revient vers moi, et se remet à me regarder avec insistance. Alors je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Contre toute attente, elle se met à pleurer.

Je savais qu'elle était sensible, mais je ne pensais pas que mon histoire allait autant l'émouvoir. Il est vrai que c'est dramatique. Je pourrais faire un film de mon histoire. Alex Pettyfer ferait le rôle de Scorpius, et Vanessa Lengies ferait mon rôle. Le rôle de la blondasse reste à méditer.

Enfin bref, pendant que je pense à mon futur film, Rose est toujours en train de pleurer. Je commence à être gênée. Si y en a une qui doit pleurer, c'est bien moi !

**- Euh... Rose, pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**- C'est trop triste comme histoire.**

Je me sens encore plus déprimée qu'avant. Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi habituellement, quand quelque chose ne va pas, c'est à Albus que j'en parle. Elle continue à sangloter.

**- Et... et puis... moi pendant ce temps... j'étais avec Isaac... et... je m'occupais pas de toi... alors que... bouuuu c'est trop triste !**

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Si ça te dérange pas, je vais aller marcher un peu ça va me faire du bien.**

Je la laisse là sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, et sors de la salle commune.

Avec ses conneries elle m'a encore plus déprimée qu'avant. Maintenant j'ai le moral au ras des chaussettes. Le monde est trop cruel. Comme si j'étais pas assez déprimée, je vois la blonde sautiller vers moi d'un air joyeux. Je déteste les gens joyeux. Tout simplement parce que moi je ne suis pas joyeuse, voilà. Elle s'arrête devant moi avec son sourire freedent.

**- Salut Georgiana.**

D'où elle connaît mon nom, je ne sais même pas qui est cette fille ?

**- Euh... tu es... ?**

**- Enfin, on se connait ! C'est moi, Zora. Zora Skeeter. **

... Ah oui je me souviens ! C'est la fille de Rita Skeeter, la journaliste qui raconte que des conneries sur les gens. J'ai croisé cette Zora un jour au ministère, pendant que je rendais visite à mon père, elle m'a tapé la discute pendant au moins deux heures qui m'ont paru deux jours. C'était il y a trois ans, et à l'époque son visage était couvert de boutons d'acné. Je reconnais qu'elle a bien évolué physiquement. Mais si mentalement elle est restée aussi conne, je me demande ce que Scorpius a pu lui trouver.

**- Ah, c'est que t'as changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé.**

**- Je sais, je suis devenue sublime. **

Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas l'air de plaisanter.

**- Je ne suis pas venue te parler de ma beauté.**

Ah. J'aurais cru.

Elle s'approche de moi, comme si elle allait me confier quelque chose de top secret.

**- Il paraît que tu es excellente en soins aux créatures magiques. **

Ça sent mauvais tout ça.

**- Je me débrouille. Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je ne suis pas très bonne là dedans, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à avoir une BUSE, mais cette année je passe mes ASPIC, et il me faut vraiment un professeur particulier. J'ai continué seulement parce que c'était l'une des rares matières où j'étais acceptée, étant donné que je n'ai pas eu de très bons résultats dans d'autres.**

**- T'es au courant que je suis qu'en 6ème année ?**

**- Ça ne t'empêche pas de connaître le programme de 7ème année. Je te paierai... un gallion par heure.**

**- Désolée mais ça va pas être possible.**

**- 2 gallions ?**

**- Je t'ai dit non ! Si t'as si peur de rater tes ASPIC, demande de l'aide à Hagrid !**

Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, aider une presque inconnue qui me pique mon amoureux !

**- Et puis, qui t'a dit de venir me voir ?**

**- Ben Scorpius.**

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il n'est pas très bon lui non plus donc il ne peut pas m'aider. Il m'a dit que t'étais la meilleure, que tu savais tout sur les créatures magiques. Et que c'était pour ça que tu étais l'une des rares filles suffisamment folle pour continuer cette matière.**

Quel culot il a de me traiter de folle, lui aussi il a continué les soins aux créatures magiques !

**- Eh bien, c'est... gentil à lui, mais il m'a surrestimée, donc va plutôt demander conseil à Hagrid.**

Elle s'en va en poussant un couinement de diva contrariée. Je décide donc de reprendre ma tête de déprimée en continuant mon chemin. Au final, j'ai l'impression que le fait de l'avoir envoyé bouler m'a remonté le moral, je me sens tout de suite plus légère.

* * *

**- Rose, tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça !**

Elle est assise en face de moi. La salle commune étant trop bruyante à son goût, nous nous sommes installées toutes les deux dans la Grande Salle pour étudier.

Son air apitoyé disparaît aussitôt, faisant place à de l'offuscation.

**- Je suis compatissante, tu devrais être touchée.**

**- Je le suis, mais ça suffit maintenant, y a pas non plus mort d'homme.**

Elle pose son bouquin, chose que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle ferait, et me prend la main.

**- Peut être, mais ton pauvre petit coeur a été brisé ma chérie, c'est toujours une épreuve difficile.**

**- ... Je vais bien.**

**- C'est toujours ce que dit une jeune fille au coeur brisé pour rassurer ses proches, mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Si t'as envie de manger un pot de glace, je serai assurément là, mais seulement si il est à la fraise, car c'est mon parfum préféré. Je suis prête à t'aider à recoller les morceaux de ton petit coeur en miettes, je les recollerai avec de la superglue pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se briser. On mettra de la pommade dessus pour ne plus que ça s'infecte, et tu vas redevenir heureuse dans un monde de bisounours où les poneys vomissent des arc-en-ciels et font des cacas papillons.**

**- ... Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

Elle ne me répond pas, et fixe quelque chose derrière moi, la bouche béate.

**- Rose ?**

**- Il...il faut que... je te laisse. Je dois... aller aider Albus à faire le devoir d'histoire de la magie.**

Elle s'en va précipitamment. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main se pose sur mon épaule. J'entends alors une voix ténébreuse me parler.

**- Je peux m'asseoir là ?**

Scorpius montre la place libre à ma droite. Je hoche la tête et le regarde s'installer à côté de moi.

Je crois que je suis en train de rougir.

Contrôle Georgiana. C.O.N.T.R.Ô.L.E.

**- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

**- Habituellement, je ne demanderai pas ce genre de choses, mais là, il s'agit d'une situation critique.**

Oula.

**- J'aurais besoin d'aide en Soins aux créatures magiques. Tu sais le devoir qu'on a à faire pour demain ?**

**- Celui sur les dragons ?**

**- Oui. Alors est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?**

**- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande de l'aide aujourd'hui ?!**

Scorpius hausse un sourcil.

**- Parce que tu es la meilleure ! C'est vrai, tu es l'une des seules à continuer les soins aux créatures magiques par plaisir. T'as eu un O aux BUSE !**

**- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter, t'es un serpentard après tout.**

Je sais je sais, ma réaction est idiote. Il n'a qu'à demander de l'aide à sa blonde !

**- Je ferai ce que tu veux en échange.**

10 minutes dans les toilettes à faire des choses indécentes !

**- Tu me fais de la peine tiens ! On a qu'à dire 17h à la bibliothèque.**

* * *

**- Georgiana, tu crois pas que t'exagères ? C'est pas un rendez-vous, tu vas juste l'aider à faire un devoir.**

Je regarde Rose, outrée.

**- Je sais ! Mais il faut quand même que je sois potable, ça pourrait le motiver à quitter sa blonde.**

Rose lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à son bouquin sur les géants de la forêt amazonienne. Quant à moi, je me regarde dans le miroir. Vous vous demandez certainement comment je suis.

Je ne suis pas très grande, je mesure à peine 1m60, je suis plutôt mince, ce qui est dans mon cas plutôt un désavantage parce que je n'ai quasiment pas de poitrine, mes cheveux sont longs, châtains clairs avec des reflets roux, j'ai une frange sur le côté, mes yeux sont bleus, ma peau assez pâle et je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir de boutons sur le visage. Enfin, pour le moment, il y a encore deux mois, j'avais plein de boutons sur le front. Pendant les vacances d'été, c'est pas vraiment pratique lorsqu'on va à la plage.

**- Georgiana ?**

**- Rose ?**

**- Il est 17h.**

Je ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois. Après lui avoir jeté un rapide "a+", je sors de la salle commune et me dirige vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

_Voilà, à la prochaine fois, j'essaierai de mettre moins de temps à sortir le prochain chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue :)._


	5. Une journée de merde

_Voici le chapitre 4 ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, et qui m'ont ajouté en follow et favoris._

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera certainement plus tardivement, j'essaierai de le sortir ce mois-ci, mais ce n'est pas sûr, ou au moins avant les vacances d'hiver. Mais bon, il peut y avoir un miracle ^^._

_Bonne lecture :)._

* * *

**- Non, non et non Scorpius ! L'Opaloeil des Antipodes aime se nourrir de moutons, pas d'humains !**

**- Je croyais que tous les dragons mangeaient des humains ?**

**- Oui mais l'Opaloeil préfère les moutons.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Si il mourrait de faim il mangerait des humains non ? **

**- La question n'est pas "est-ce qu'il mangerait des humains s'il mourrait de faim", mais "quelle est sa nourriture préférée".**

**- C'est trop bidon ce truc.**

D'un geste de la main, Scorpius envoie valser toutes les feuilles qui sont sur la table.

Quelle patience je vous jure.

Mme Pince ne va pas être très contente si il commence à balancer ses feuilles (ou plutôt MES feuilles) partout.

**- C'est pas bidon, c'est comme ça. Tu fais pas d'efforts aussi !**

**- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver. **

Dit celui qui pique sa crise depuis vingt minutes.

Je lui jette un regard noir, et Scorpius soupire en ramassant les feuilles qui sont par terre. Tout à coup, j'entends quelqu'un piétiner dans notre direction. J'ai à peine le temps de voir Scorpius se cacher sous la table quand je vois la blondasse, enfin Zora Skeeter, arriver. Elle me regarde avec un immense sourire avant de s'appuyer sur la table en prenant une pose de top model et en balançant ses cheveux en arrière.

Pathétique.

**- Salut Georgiana. T'aurais pas vu Scorpius ?**

**- Eh bien...**

Je sens une main me serrer la cheville. Je retins un hoquet de surprise avant de comprendre.

**- Je ne l'ai pas vu.**

**- Pourtant il paraît que tu devais l'aider pour son devoir sur les dragons.**

**- Il est parti y a dix minutes, tu l'as manqué de peu.**

Elle hausse un sourcil, puis se met à me dévisager de la tête aux pieds d'un air mauvais.

J'ai peur.

**- Très bien. Si tu le vois dis lui que je le cherche.**

Elle s'en va en tournant sa tête d'un coup sec, me giflant presque avec ses cheveux.

**- Elle est partie ?**

**- Oui.**

Scorpius sort de sous la table. Quel courage, c'est bien un serpentard.

**- C'est pas ta copine ?**

Il grimace. C'est bon pour moi ça !

**- Non.**

**- Pourtant vous sembliez proches aux Trois Balais l'autre jour.**

Il fait la moue. Il semble réfléchir.

**- Je suis sorti avec, mais j'ai rompu.**

YEEEEEEESSSSSS !

**- Ah. Et il est où le problème ?**

**- Elle arrête pas de me coller. Elle est convaincue que je la fais marcher et que je suis fou d'elle.**

**- Effectivement, c'est plutôt problématique.**

**- Comment je pourrais me débarrasser d'elle ?**

Je trouve qu'il me demande beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Mais comme c'est Scorpius, je ne peux refuser. L'amour rend con, je confirme.

**- Je sais pas. **

**- Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi ? Pour que le gars comprenne que... c'est fini.**

**- ... Je sais pas trop, peut-être que, je sortirai avec un autre gars. Mais bon, se servir de quelqu'un d'autre comme bouche-trou c'est pas très sympa. Ou alors le gars doit aussi être dans le coup. Bon, je regarde peut-être un peu trop de films.**

Ses yeux semblent s'illuminer. Je suis à deux doigts de me frapper la tête contre la table. Pourquoi je lui ai donné une idée pareille ? Maintenant il va sortir avec la première gaudiche venue. Je regarde Scorpius, puis je remarque qu'il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Il veut ma photo ?

**- Pourquoi tu me fixes ?**

Il ne me répond pas et continue. Ça en devient flippant.

**- MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME !?**

**- Eh bien, j'ai pensé que.. toi tu pourrais...**

Que je pourrais quoi ?

...

Oh mon dieu ! Mon rêve se réalise. D'accord, il s'agit seulement de faire semblant, mais peut-être qu'il va y prendre goût et me demander de sortir avec lui... Oui bon, on peut toujours rêver !

Non, je dois dire non, c'est pas raisonnable, je suis pas un bouche trou non plus !

**- Tu pourrais faire semblant qu'on sorte ensemble. S'il te plaît.**

**- Euh ben...**

Oh non, oh non, je crois que je suis en train de rougir.

**- Si ça te gêne trop, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est juste que comme l'idée vient de toi...**

**- C'est... ok. C'est bon.**

Mais quelle pigeonne...

**- Sérieusement ? Merci ! Je te le redevrai. **

**- Tu commences à me devoir beaucoup de choses.**

Il sourit à ma remarque. Son sourire est trop craquant. Cependant, il reprend tout de suite une expression neutre sur le visage.

**- Et si on se remettait au boulot ?**

* * *

**- Tu quoi ?!**

En revenant de la bibliothèque, j'ai raconté à Rose tout ce qui s'est passé. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de ce qu'on avait prévu Scorpius et moi, elle s'est brusquement relevé du fauteuil. Heureusement que la salle commune est vide. Ce qui me paraît presque louche.

**- T'es sérieuse là Georgiana ?!**

**- Oui je suis sérieuse.**

**- Mais comment ... ?**

**- Je sais pas.**

**- C'est dingue.**

**- Oui. Quelle idée j'ai eu...**

**- Non ce qui est dingue c'est qu'il ait d'abord demandé à toi.**

Euh... merci ?

Je hausse les épaules.

**- On se connait depuis longtemps après tout.**

**- Ouais, mais t'es une gryffondor, c'est-à-dire une rivale des serpentards.**

Je hausse de nouveau les épaules. Rose se réinstalle sur le fauteuil, retourne à la lecture de son livre, et retrouve son air concentré habituel. Je m'assoie sur le canapé et me met à regarder les flammes dans la cheminée. J'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant de m'embarquer là-dedans. Faudrait pas que Skeeter se venge sur moi après. Au pire, Scorpius me doit deux services, je pourrais l'utiliser comme garde du corps.

**- Coucou les filles !**

Albus s'installe à côté de moi.

**- Alors quoi de neuf ?**

**- Bof... rien.**

* * *

Nous sommes le lendemain matin, il est 10h. Je suis à l'infirmerie. Mon nez a la forme d'un museau de souris. Et j'ai envie de fromage. J'aimerais vous dire que ça en valait la peine mais je suis plutôt mitigée. Points positifs : Scorpius est débarrassé de Skeeter, et est donc désormais pleinement libre, et cette dernière est également à l'infirmerie, ce qui en soi est également un point négatif car je suis obligée de la supporter. Points négatifs : Je me retrouve avec une face de souris, et c'est la fin de ma réputation. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Le matin, nous nous sommes retrouvé Scorpius et moi devant la Grande Salle. Nous avons attendu la venue de Skeeter. Puis quand elle est arrivée, Scorpius a enroulé son bras autour de mes épaules. J'avoue que c'était pas désagréable, mais malheureusement ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Skeeter s'est approchée de nous, furieuse.

**- Scorpius ! Chéri ! Que fais-tu avec elle ?!**

**- Je tourne la page Zora. Il me semble t'avoir dit que c'était fini entre nous.**

**- Tu oses me larguer ?! À moi ?!**

**- Oui. **

**- Pour elle ?!**

Scorpius m'a jeté un rapide coup d'oeil hésitant.

...

C'est pas demain la veille qu'il me déclarera sa flamme.

**- Oui. **

Skeeter s'est tournée vers moi, une lueur démoniaque et malsaine dans le regard. Une aura maléfique pesait sur elle. J'ai dégluti. Elle s'est tournée vers Scorpius.

**- Tu vas me le payer, personne ne me largue ! Surtout pour un thon pareil.**

... Pétasse.

Elle a commencé à partir. Et là, ça a été le drame. Pensant qu'elle partait vraiment, j'ai détourné le regard.

Erreur.

J'ai seulement eu le temps de la voir sortir sa baguette magique et d'esquiver son sortilège de stupéfixion de justesse. J'ai donc sorti ma baguette à mon tour. Elle s'est apprêtée à attaquer de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci j'ai pointé ma baguette vers elle.

**- Je te déconseille fortement de recommencer ça, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter, je ne suis pas du genre à manquer ma cible.**

**- Et moi je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.**

Et là, les sortilèges ont fusé. Certains élèves sont venus nous regarder en hurlant : "Baston ! Baston !". Scorpius semblait vouloir intervenir, mais Anatole le retenait. Je jurerai qu'il a murmuré "Laisse, au pire c'est pas grave, il ne s'agit que de Stone".

Pour les retardataires, Stone c'est mon nom de famille.

Rose m'a regardé avec indifférence, comme si elle connaissait déjà l'issue du combat. D'autres personnes faisaient des paris. Je n'étais pas peu fière de constater que beaucoup pariait sur moi. Albus m'a regardé en ricanant. Il était persuadé que j'allais gagner. Parce que je gagne toujours. Il y a trois domaines principaux dans lesquels je suis douée : la connaissance des créatures magiques, le lancer de sortilèges, et enfin au Quidditch.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, ça n'a pas été le cas. C'est la fin de ma réputation.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'aurais pas pû me faire battre par Skeeter toute seule, elle est loin d'être douée. Ce fut uniquement de la malchance.

Je l'ai atteinte plusieurs fois, elle ne m'a pas touché. Puis le professeur Mcgonagall, qui est à la fois notre directrice et notre prof de métamorphose est intervenue.

**- Les bagarres sont interdites ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Sinon je jure qu'il y aura de plus lourdes sanctions que celles qui vous attendent déjà !**

En bonne élève, j'ai baissé ma baguette. Skeeter non. Et je me suis reçue le maléfice de la souricière en pleine figure.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec une tronche de souris. Ma consolation est que Skeeter a le visage boursouflé à cause de mes sorts.

Mcgonagall avance vers moi à pas précipités. Quelque chose me dit que ça va barder. Elle s'immobilise juste devant mon lit, les sourcils froncés.

**- Miss Stone, je suis très déçue de votre attitude. Je vous considère comme l'une des élèves les plus brillantes et les plus matures de Poudlard, et que vois-je ? Vous, en train de vous battre dans les couloirs avec une autre élève. Vous valez mieux que ça.**

**- Sauf votre respect professeur, c'est elle qui a commencé, je n'ai fait que me défendre.**

**- Ne me répondez pas sur ce ton. Vous auriez dû ignorer Miss Skeeter. Je sais que les vacances d'été n'ont pas été faciles pour vous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous rebeller, et devenir une élève qui cède à toutes ses impulsions dès qu'on la provoque. Vous étiez plus raisonnable par le passé. Je ne veux plus que ce genre de choses arrive. Vous serez en retenue samedi soir, et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor. J'attends beaucoup mieux de votre part à l'avenir. Ne me décevez pas. Est-ce bien clair ?**

Je baisse la tête et décide de ravaler ma fierté, je pense avoir intérêt à me taire. Je calque donc un mince sourire forcé.

**- Très clair.**

McGonagall hoche la tête et se tourne vers Skeeter qui jusqu'ici me regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

**- Miss Skeeter, vous viendrez vous aussi en retenue, le vendredi soir, et j'enlève 30 points à Serpentard.**

**- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi vous m'en enlevez plus à moi ?!**

**- D'après les témoignages, c'est vous qui avez provoqué cette bataille ma chère. Vous devriez vous estimer heureuse que je ne vous sanctionne pas en vous excluant pour avoir utilisé un sortilège de stupéfixion contre une élève plus jeune que vous, même si vous l'avez ratée.**

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle se délecte de lui rappeler son échec. Moi aussi par la même occasion, malgré ma tête de souris.

Elle se retire, me laissant juste en face de Skeeter. Elle est horrible à voir, je suis fière de mon oeuvre. Elle, par contre semble énervée.

**- Tu vas me le payer Stone.**

Tiens elle ne m'appelle plus Georgiana ? Notre relation a évolué dites-moi. De plus, je trouve qu'elle menace beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui.

C'est ce moment là que Mme Pomfresh choisit pour venir nous voir. Elle administre une sorte de pommade sur le visage de Skeeter. Son visage dégonfle, et retrouve son air de peste habituel. Elle sort donc de l'infirmerie, en me lançant un rictus moqueur. Mme Pomfresh s'approche de moi et me rend un verre contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

Je vais mourir empoisonnée.

Je porte le breuvage à ma bouche. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Finalement, je parviens avec difficulté à avaler le contenu entier du verre.

Bizarrement je ne sens pas de changement. Je me touche le nez. J'ai toujours le museau d'une souris, je sens même les moustaches.

**- Ça ne fera effet que dans quelques heures, et ça prendra encore quelques heures avant que votre museau ne disparaisse, vous pourrez sortir ce soir. En attendant vous devriez rester à l'infirmerie. Mr Potter a dit de ne pas vous inquiéter et qu'il vous prendrait les cours.**

Elle s'en va. Je me laisse tomber dans le lit. Je n'ai rien à lire, rien à grignoter, rien à faire, et je vais devoir rester ici pendant des heures.

Quelle journée de merde.

* * *

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :). Si il y a des questions n'hésitez pas. _


	6. Fighter

_On a survécu à la fin du monde ! *danse de la joie* Bref._

_Après une longue attente, le chapitre 5 est ENFIN là ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire, surtout que j'ai eu pas mal de devoirs pendant ces 3 dernières semaines. Il est plus long que d'habitude, et plus sérieux aussi, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui m'ont reviewés. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de faire le chapitre un peu moins sérieux ^^. Je m'excuse d'avance si quelques fautes m'ont échappée n_n. _

* * *

**- Albus, je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Tu viens de le faire.**

**- Non mais sérieux.**

Albus lève son nez de son livre « le Quidditch à travers les âges ». Ça doit bien être la première fois que je le vois plongé dans un bouquin.

**- Vas-y Georgiana.**

**- T'aimes bien les géants n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu n'apprécierais pas Hagrid, hein ?**

Albus hausse un sourcil. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas démasqué. Il repose ses yeux sur son livre, non sans pouffer légèrement de rire au passage.

**- Je ne ferai pas ton devoir sur la révolution des géants.**

Crotte.

**- Mais, je suis trop nulle en histoire de la magie ! J'y comprends rien !**

**- Tu te débrouilles. **

Pfff mais quel égoïste, je vous jure. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un entre dans la salle commune. Je tourne la tête. Génial, c'est ce crétin de James. Ce dernier s'approche de son frère, qui interrompt une fois de plus sa lecture.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ?**

**- En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, je viens simplement te dire que les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ont lieu mercredi prochain.**

**- Et moi tu t'en fiches ?**

James se tourne vers moi d'un air blasé.

**- J'espérais que tu renoncerais cette année.**

**- …**

**- Ça va je plaisante. Mercredi prochain, 14h, au stade.**

Et il s'en va sans rien ajouter. Il m'énerve.

**- Georgiana, je sais que tu ne portes pas mon frère dans ton cœur. Mais fais un effort.**

**- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !**

**- Mais t'es énervée.**

**- D'où je suis énervée ?**

**- T'arrêtes pas de tapoter avec tes doigts.**

**- N'importe quoi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Je regarde mes doigts et cesse instantanément de tapoter.

**- C'est pas que je le porte pas dans mon cœur, c'est lui qui est insupportable vis-à-vis de moi.**

**- … C'est ce que je disais. Mais sache que même si il ne veut pas l'admettre, et qu'il ne l'admettra probablement jamais, il serait bien content que tu fasses de nouveau partie de l'équipe, car tu es une excellente poursuiveuse. Si les sélections n'étaient pas obligatoires, tu ferais d'office partie de l'équipe.**

**- Je dirai plutôt que toi et moi on en ferait partie d'office. On fait un super tandem. Je te signale que nous sommes les cibles numéro 1 des batteurs avec James, tellement les adversaires nous craignent. **

**- Content de voir que t'as retrouvé ta bonne humeur.**

**- Oui... je vais aller m'entraîner, hasta la vista **!

* * *

Il est 14h, jour des sélections. Je me suis entraînée dur toute la semaine. J'ai pu remarquer que cette année les postulants au poste de poursuiveur ne paraissent pas mauvais. Ça fait depuis la 3ème année que je joue au poste de poursuiveur, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire chiper ma place. Et à voir le regard d'Albus, il a les mêmes craintes que moi, mais également la même détermination. J'analyse mes concurrents. Certains je les connais bien, d'autres que de nom. Tout d'abord, il y a Isaac Finnigan, le rancard de Rose. Je ne sais toujours pas si ça s'est fait entre eux, ils sont légèrement coincés sur les bords. Il y a Ilyas Thomas, un métisse plutôt grand de dernière année. Il postule tous les ans depuis la 1ère année, mais il n'a pas un très bon niveau, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se donne encore la peine de venir. M'enfin, l'espoir fait vivre. Plus loin, je vois Kenneth McLaggen, un blondinet de 4ème année aux cheveux frisés qui rappelle un mouton. Il me fixe bizarrement. Ce petit a l'air psychologiquement perturbé. Et enfin, il y a Cornelia Crivey, de 5ème année. L'année dernière elle était notre gardienne de but, mais cette année, elle veut être poursuiveur. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

James arrive sur le terrain et nous scrute. Il analyse tous les postulants. Il regarde ceux qui veulent être batteurs. Le choix sera vite fait, ils ne sont que deux. Parmi eux, il y a le petit frère de Rose, Hugo, il est en 4ème année. Mais pour son âge il semble avoir une sacré force, je suis certaine qu'il ferait un bon batteur. L'autre en revanche, a l'air d'une boulette. Il me semble qu'elle est une 3ème année, elle est plutôt menue, avec des cheveux châtains clairs. Je me demande pourquoi une fille à l'apparence si fragile veut être batteur. Seulement, s'il n'y a pas d'autres postulants, James va bien être obligé de la prendre dans l'équipe. Mes aïeux, je m'imagine déjà me prendre un cognard en pleine tête.

Quant au poste de gardien, il y a des têtes inconnues, qui vont de la 2ème à la 5ème année. Je ne reconnais que deux têtes : celle de Roxanne Weasley, la cousine de Rose et Albus, et celle d'Alexane Peace, une petite de 2ème année, très pâle aux longs cheveux noirs. Mis à part ça, elle a une frimousse adorable. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais aimé avoir une petite sœur comme elle, plutôt que d'être fille unique. Il y a en tout 4 postulants.

Depuis l'année dernière, le poste de poursuiveur est devenu populaire. Auparavant, c'était celui d'attrapeur, mais puisque James, notre attrapeur depuis la 2ème année, est devenu capitaine l'année dernière, les gens se tournent vers le noble poste de poursuiveur. Ce qui aurait tendance à nous déranger Albus et moi.

James donne un coup de sifflet, et décide de sélectionner en premier les poursuiveurs. Tout d'abord, il nous fait tous tirer au but 5 essais. Cornelia en manque trois, et se retrouve donc éliminée. Elle aurait mieux fait de se cantonner à son rôle de gardienne. Ilyas est également sur la touche, il les a tous manqués. Il ne reste plus que Isaac, McLaggen, Albus et moi. James nous départage en deux. Je peste quand il me met avec McLaggen, soit disant parce que « on verra mieux mes soi-disant talents si je ne suis pas avec mon partenaire habituel ».

On se met en place. L'exercice consiste à piquer le souafle de l'autre équipe et à le garder le plus longtemps possible, pendant que James nous observera et nous jugera. On tire à pile ou face celui qui aura le souafle en premier. Il s'agit de ma « super » équipe. Albus me lance un regard inspirant la pitié avant de prendre un air sérieux. Traduction « t'as beau être ma meilleure amie, pas de quartier ».

McLaggen s'avance vers moi, avec un sourire étrange sur le visage.

**- Salut ma beauté, je prends le souafle ou tu prends le souafle ? Je ferai ce que tu me diras chérie.**

Erk, je me fais draguer par un nain de 14 ans. Suis-je donc tombée tellement bas que seul un gamin pourrait craquer sur moi ? C'est l'échec de toute une vie sentimentale qui s'expose à moi.

**- Georgiana, on attend que toi, tu vas te bouger oui !**

Je lance un regard noir à James, qui semble amusé par la situation. À croire qu'il savait que le blondinet était un gamin insupportable avec les hormones en action.

**- C'est bon, je prends le souafle. Faut se détendre mon petit James. **

Maintenant, c'est lui qui me lance un regard noir.

James siffle, et nous commençons. Je suis fière de moi, Albus et Isaac galèrent. Je fais la passe à McLaggen, qui le rattrape et le garde également un moment. Il se débrouille pas mal ce petit. Albus arrive derrière et frappe dans le souafle, l'envoyant à Isaac. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je me précipite et récupère sans difficulté le souafle. Albus me poursuit, mais je suis déterminée. Je repère McLaggen juste en dessous de moi. Je laisse donc tomber le souafle qui... rebondit sur la tête d'Isaac qui venait de s'interposer. McLaggen vient récupérer le souafle mais se le fait chiper une fois de plus par Albus. C'est donc à mon tour de le poursuivre. En résumé, Isaac et McLaggen ne servent pas à grand chose. C'est à ce moment là que je me dis que, finalement il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. James finit par siffler, et tout le monde redescend à terre.

**- Je vais annoncer les 3 poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Albus Potter ! Kenneth McLaggen ! **

Pourquoi lui...

**- Et Georgiana Stone ! **

**- OUIIII C'EST MOI !**

**- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la ramener.**

Le recrutement pour le poste de gardien se fait plus rapidement, ils sont pour la plupart mauvais. Voici l'équipe de choc finale : les poursuiveurs, vous les connaissez déjà, les batteurs, Hugo et la petite châtain, et en gardienne Alexane Peace, contre toute-attente. Elle est plus douée que je ne le pensais, je suis si fière d'elle.

Suite à cela, tout le monde se dirige vers les vestiaires. Après m'être douchée et changée, je pars vers la salle commune.

**- C'était cet après-midi les sélections chez les gryffondors ?**

Je me retourne et aperçoit Scorpius appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Ton balai à la main peut-être.**

Ah oui.

**- Oui c'est bien ça. Je garde officiellement mon poste de poursuiveur. **

**- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, tu fais partie des meilleurs.**

Un compliment ! Je vais m'évanouir.

**- Et toi, c'est quand ?**

Un mince sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage. Il-est-trop-cra-quant.

**- C'était hier soir. Mais je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, donc je n'ai pas besoin de postuler.**

Mais quelle idiote... Pourquoi je sors toujours des trucs aussi stupides en SA présence !

**- Tu es peut-être capitaine, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'écraser au prochain match. Comme l'année dernière.**

**- On verra bien, je ne te laisserai pas me battre cette fois-ci... Au fait ! Je...**

Il s'interrompt en se mordillant la lèvre. J'attends la suite non sans lever un sourcil au passage. J'ai l'impression qu'il est gêné.

**- Oui ? **

**- Hum... non rien. Prends soin de toi Georgie.**

Il commence à partir. Quant à moi, je sens mes joues s'empourprer. On respire.

**- Me... M'appelle pas comme ça. **

**- Sinon quoi ? **

Et il s'en va, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille étrangement de bonne humeur. C'est pas bon. En général, quand je suis de bonne humeur, la journée finit toujours par être merdique, à croire que le monde entier s'est dit « elle est de bonne humeur, on va la mettre à l'épreuve ». La dernière fois que je me suis réveillée de bonne humeur, je me suis retrouvée avec un museau de souris quelques heures plus tard. Donc maintenant, quand je suis joyeuse en me réveillant, je me méfie.

Je m'habille tout en sifflotant et me dirige d'une démarche légère vers la Grande Salle. Je m'assoie en face de Rose qui est absorbée dans son livre, comme chaque matin. Albus n'est pas encore arrivé. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il est toujours en retard. Bon d'accord, c'est toujours à cause de moi qu'il est en retard habituellement. La preuve qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour être en retard. Il faudra que je lui ressorte la prochaine fois qu'il dira que c'est de ma faute.

En parlant du loup, Albus arrive d'un pas traînant et s'installe à côté de Rose. Que dis-je, il se laisse tomber à côté d'elle.

**- Y en a qui n'ont pas l'air très motivé. **

Albus me regarde d'un air blasé.

**- Comment je pourrais l'être, nous avons repris les cours depuis seulement quelques semaines et nous avons déjà un devoir en potions.**

**- Je vois pas en quoi c'est dramatique, c'est pas comme si c'était de l'histoire de la magie.**

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai que lui et les potions n'ont jamais vécu une grande histoire amour.

**- C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'as toujours de bonnes notes en potions, t'as même eu un O aux BUSE, alors que moi j'ai eu E de justesse. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, t'as eu des O partout.**

**- Faux. J'ai eu A en histoire de la magie et E en Astronomie.**

**- Oh excuse-moi. Je me demande encore comment t'as pu avoir O en divination alors que t'as pas dépassé le P depuis la 3ème année. **

**- J'ai su être convaincante. J'ai brodé des interprétations à dormir debout grâce à mon incroyable imagination, et c'est passé. Ça ne marchait pas avec Trelawney, mais avec le jury, oui.**

**- Pfff...**

Il écarte son bol de céréales, et laisse tomber sa tête sur la table.

Je sens un courant d'air passer derrière moi, puis quelqu'un s'asseoir à ma droite. Je reste stupéfaite lorsque je vois qu'il s'agit de James. Ce dernier m'ignore et s'adresse à son frère. Je me disais aussi.

**- Salut Albus.**

**- Pfff...**

James me regarde en haussant sourcil, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que t'as fait ». Comme si c'était ma faute si monsieur était de mauvaise humeur !

**- Un problème frérot ?**

**- Non.**

**- Aller dis-moi je peux t'aider.**

**- Tu peux aller en cours de potions passer le devoir à ma place ?**

**- … J'ai rien dit. **

Je me concentre sur mon bol de céréales, quand je sens James me pousser.

**- T'as fini oui ?**

**- Non, tu prends toute la place. Écarte toi.**

**- Si t'es pas content, va t'asseoir ailleurs.**

**- Y a pas d'autres places.**

**- Alors ne viens pas te plaindre. **

**- J'aurais pas à me plaindre si tu me laissais de la place.**

**- Tu rigoles ? Tu prends trois fois plus de place que moi avec tes grosses fesses ! **

**- Planche à pain !**

**- Abruti ! **

**- Idiote !**

**- STOP !**

On se retourne tous les deux vers Rose. Albus ne prend pas garde à nous, il a l'habitude qu'on se chamaille.

**- Je lis, vous me dérangez, donc je ne veux plus en entendre un seul, compris ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bande de gamins.**

Elle retourne à sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était. James et moi on s'échange un regard noir avant de nous reconcentrer sur notre petit déjeuner. Au moment où j'avale la dernière bouchée de mon bol, je sens un poids sur mes épaules. Je tourne ma tête et vois qu'il s'agit de Scorpius.

…

Oh mon dieu il me touche les épaules !

**- Hey Scorpius. **

**- Salut. Je pourrais te parler 2 minutes s'il te plaît ?**

**- Euh oui.**

Je me lève. James le regarde d'un air assassin. Je déglutis avec difficulté. On commence à partir, mais James se lève subitement et m'attrape le bras.

**- Ne bouge pas. **

Étant donné le ton autoritaire et froid qu'il a subitement pris, j'ai envie d'obéir. Il se met en face de Scorpius sans pour autant lâcher mon bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux Malefoy ?**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas. Je suis pas venu chercher les problèmes, donc mêle toi de tes affaires s'il te plaît. **

**- Tu es un Serpentard, et je trouve que tu traînes un peu trop autour de Ge... de la table des Gryffondors. **

**- Potter, tu ne crois pas que t'es un peu vieux jeu ? On n'est plus au temps de nos parents, on n'est pas obligé de se détester pour une histoire de maison. **

**- Les Serpentards restent des Serpentards.**

La réplique qui tue. Je suis ironique, je précise on ne sait jamais.

Scorpius prend mon bras et le tire pour faire lâcher James. Puis il commence à partir et me fait signe de le suivre. James bout sur place.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je ne vais rien lui faire. Enfin, normalement. **

Mes joues s'empourprent.

Je continue à le suivre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à James. Celui-ci détourne le regard et se rassoie, mais je vois qu'il est contrarié.

Une fois sortis, Scorpius s'arrête et me toise un long moment.

Pitié, dîtes-moi que j'ai pas un morceau de céréale coincé entre les dents.

**- Je voulais m'excuser.**

**- C'est gentil mais de quoi ?**

**- De ce qui s'est passé avec Zora. Pour ta... tête de souris et ton séjour à l'infirmerie.**

**- Ah ben... excuses acceptées.**

Étant donné que cet incident s'est déroulé il y a deux semaines, je ne m'attendais pas à celle là.

**- Et... c'est tout ? C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?**

**- Oui. Je vais rejoindre les autres, à plus tard Georgie.**

Il est parti avant que je puisse répliquer.

* * *

La journée vient de se terminer, je me dirige vers la salle commune en compagnie de Rose et Albus, une nouvelle fois avec joie et allégresse, avec la même bonne humeur que ce matin. Une fois entrés, Rose s'assoie sur un fauteuil et se plonge dans un bouquin. Albus et moi décidons de faire une partie d'échec. Je suis nulle à ça, mais il faut bien faire passer le temps. Tout à coup, alors que j'étais très concentrée sur le jeu, j'entends une voix mécontente derrière moi.

**- Toi ! **

Quoi moi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je vois James faire le tour du canapé et se planter devant moi. Il a l'air furieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore !

**- Salut Jam...**

**- Comment oses-tu fraterniser avec l'ennemi ?!**

Tout le monde nous regarde dans la salle commune. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger James. Rose a fermé son bouquin et toise James. Albus quant à lui a l'air prêt à sauter à ma rescousse. Ou du moins, il aimerait sauter à ma rescousse, mais il n'osera pas se confronter à son frère. En d'autres termes, sur ce coup là, je suis seule au monde.

**- Je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi je...**

**- Les serpentards sont nos ennemis depuis des générations ! Comment peux-tu être amie avec eux !**

**- Tu dramatises un peu là, je ne suis pas amie avec les serpentards.**

**- Tu es amie avec Malefoy !**

Amie est un bien grand mot. Je ne saurai exactement définir notre relation.

**- Tu n'as plus intérêt à traîner avec lui ! C'est compris ?!**

Mais il se prend pour qui ? Mon père ? Je me lève brusquement en gardant une voix calme et contenue. J'admire mon sang-froid.

**- James, je ne crois pas que tu aies à me dire ce que je dois faire.**

**- La preuve que si !**

**- Excuse-moi ?**

James au contraire n'est pas du genre à garder son sang-froid. Et je n'apprécie pas le fait que son ton monte à chaque phrase qu'il dit.

**- Je te pensais pas si naïve ! C'est un serpentard ! Et toi tu traînes avec Malefoy ! Tu ne l'intéresses même pas !**

Zen, on reste zen.

**- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça !**

**- Parce que je vois bien que tu craques pour lui ! Et il le sait ! Il joue avec toi c'est tout !**

Mon ton commence à monter également.

**- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi notre soi-disant relation te préoccupe autant ?**

**- Parce que même si t'es chiante, je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de toi !**

Depuis quand il se fait du soucis pour moi ?

**- Mais il ne se sert pas de moi ! **

**- Bien sûr que si mais tu ne vois rien ! T'es vraiment idiote ! Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à toi ? On ne peut pas dire que tu sois canon, et t'es une sang-mêlé ! **

Je me sens prête à exploser, j'ai envie de pleurer. Pour qui il se prend ! J'essaie de me contenir.

**- James... premièrement, ce qui se passe, ou plutôt ce que tu crois qu'il se passe entre Scorpius et moi ne te regarde pas. Deuxièmement, je ne craque pas pour lui. Troisièmement, t'es qu'un crétin.**

Un grand silence règne, tout le monde nous fixe, et Albus me regarde un peu peiné. Je pousse un juron mental. Malgré mes efforts, des larmes de rage sont le point de couler. Je pars donc dans le dortoir, histoire de ne pas perdre ma dignité face aux autres. Une fois arrivée, je claque la porte le plus fort possible pour bien faire comprendre à James que je suis furieuse. Je laisse alors mes larmes s'échapper, me disant qu'il est peut-être préférable que j'évacue ma colère en pleurant plutôt qu'en cassant tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, la prochaine fois j'essaierai de mieux privilégier l'humour. C'était le dernier chapitre de l'année, donc on se retrouve en 2013 :). Je ne peux pas promettre que le prochain sortira rapidement, pas avant le 9 janvier normalement. Merci à vous, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews u_u._


	7. La carte perdue

_Tout d'abord, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé ! J'ai mis du temps, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai réussi à le sortir u_u. Je remercie ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews :) ! _

_**Linnea Black ****: **James est toujours louche u_u. Non je plaisante, je vais essayer d'éclairer un peu les relations dans les prochains chapitres, histoire de savoir ce qui lie les personnages pour le moment. _

_**Guest :** Je sais pas qui tu es, mais ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Merci vraiment. Pour Georgiana j'avais un peu peur, car pour le moment j'ai l'impression de pas avoir assez mis en avant ses défauts, donc je suis heureuse que tu me dises ça. J'aime bien l'humour, mais j'aime aussi quand il y a du sérieux, donc je ne fais jamais vraiment de fics exclusivement humoristiques (même si j'en lis, et que je suis toujours pliée en deux). _

_**Miss-Gotthelf-Snape : **Je sais, j'ai été longue xD. Faut savoir que quand je dis "pas avant telle date", ça peut être longtemps après. Oui vous pouvez me jeter des pierres. C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review :). _

* * *

**- Georgiana, tout va bien ?**

Je ne réponds pas à Albus. Je reste là, comme une conne, à fixer le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée de la salle commune, les points serrés, la machoire crispée. En d'autres termes, je bous. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme, je dirais même que je suis une bombe sur le point d'exploser. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà dit ça y a pas longtemps, à croire que ruminer devient mon passe-temps préféré ces derniers temps. Mon père dirait que ce sont les hormones qui sont en action.

**- Grrr. **

**- Fais comme si j'avais rien dit.**

J'aime pas le lundi matin. On a histoire de la magie. En plus je me suis loupée une marche en descendant les escaliers, et je suis tombée sur le coccyx. Et j'ai plus d'encre.

Je sais, ne plus avoir d'encre n'est pas dramatique, mais quand quelqu'un est énervé, il n'y a que deux possibilités : soit à la fin de la journée il est calmé, soit la moindre chose qu'il lui arrive l'énerve encore plus, alors qu'en temps normal il aurait à peine fait attention. Par exemple, normalement, après avoir découvert que je manquais d'encre, j'aurais piqué celle d'Albus, je lui aurais fait les yeux du chat potté, il m'aurait répondu "non, j'en ai presque plus", j'aurais cligné des paupières en faisant trembler ma lèvre, et il aurait fini par céder histoire d'avoir la paix. Alors que là, je me sens prête à mordre n'importe qui.

Nous finissons par nous lever Albus et moi, et allons prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. En voyant Rose discuter avec Isaac, on décide de s'installer ailleurs. Je vois Scorpius plus loin. Il m'aperçoit et m'adresse un léger signe de la main. Je me contente de souffler en poussant un grognement, et m'affale avec la grâce d'un hippoppotame sur le banc. Albus s'assoie à côté de moi, tout en gardant ses distances.

Je crois que je lui fais peur.

Soudain, un bruit de battements d'ailes vient interrompre le silence. Je vois alors une petite chouette grise se poser devant Albus. Ce dernier saisit la lettre et la chouette repart. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lit, je vois son visage s'illuminer. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Il n'y a rien de plus énervant lorsqu'on est énervé de voir un visage souriant. Il se tourne alors vers moi avec un sourire radieux.

**- Bonne nouvelle on n'a pas histoire de la magie.**

**- Sérieux ? **

Je me lève du banc et commence à faire la danse du saucisson. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ça consiste à se tortiller en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras et en tournant sur soi-même.

Albus me regarde bouche-bée, et finit par se cacher derrière sa main.

Tout le monde me fixe mais je m'en fous ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Comme quoi, une bonne nouvelle peut changer une personne. Folle de joie, je me précipite sur Albus et le serre dans mes bras. Celui-ci jette des regards alarmés autour de lui. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas affectueux pour deux gallions.

**- Merci Albus ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! **

L'éruption de joie intense passée, je me réinstalle à ma place, comme si de rien n'était. Albus continue à me fixer avec des yeux de merlans fris. Je vais finir par croire qu'on me prend pour une folle.

**- Au fait, pourquoi on n'a pas histoire de la magie ? **

Mon meilleur ami se décide enfin à sortir de sa torpeur.

**- On a un cours spécial durant lequel on va nous présenter l'un des métiers qu'on peut faire plus tard. Auror ! **

Il prend un sourire benêt. Je pense qu'il faut vous préciser qu'Albus aimerait devenir Auror plus tard, comme son père qu'il admire plus que n'importe qui au monde. C'est beau l'amour filial.

**- Et c'est mon père et mon oncle qui vont nous présenter le métier, aux 6ème et aux 7ème années, t'imagines ? **

**- Carrément, ça va être trop cool.**

Ce n'est pas la première fois que le père d'Albus vient à Poudlard, il lui est déjà arrivé de remplacer notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais que dans ces moments-là, Albus a énormément la côte. Après tout, c'est le fils du célèbre Harry Potter. Plusieurs filles l'invitent à sortir avec lui et il a un succès fou. L'année dernière, c'était lors de la saint valentin. Il a reçu un tas de chocolat. C'est là que je suis heureuse d'être sa meilleure amie, car ces chocolats étaient délicieux.

Du coup, les mecs me considèrent comme "cool" parce que je traine avec lui. Les filles par contre sont folles de jalousie. Ce que je ne comprends pas, étant donné que je suis seulement amie avec Albus, les filles ont tout de même tendance à se faire de sacrés films. Je vais donc répondre à une grande question existentielle : Oui, l'amitié entre garçon et fille ça existe ! Si ça n'existait pas, le monde évoluerait vite en orgie générale.

Bref, je m'égare.

Pendant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, James s'assoie en face d'Albus, sans dire un mot. Ce dernier montre la lettre qu'il vient de recevoir.

**- Tu connais la nouvelle ? On va avoir droit à un cours spécial de Papa et oncle Ron. C'est génial non !**

**- Mfph...**

James sert les poings. Je serai prête à jurer qu'une onde noire flotte au-dessus de lui.

**- Tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Non.**

Albus se redresse soudainement et tape du poing contre la table, ce qui a le mérite de réveiller James. Et de m'exploser la main, car cet idiot a frappé sur ma main !

**- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour être de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ! J'en ai marre de vos conneries ! Vive l'ambiance quoi !**

Et il s'en va. Moi je continue à me tenir la main en jetant un regard interloqué à James qui, comme moi, est surpris de la réaction d'Albus. C'est que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de le voir s'énerver.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon frère ?**

Mais pourquoi ça serait MA faute ?!

**- J'ai rien fait, je te signale que c'est toi qui vient d'arriver en faisant la tronche et en étant désagréable.**

Je sais, c'est un peu du foutage de gueule, étant donné que j'étais pareil il y a cinq minutes.

**- Pfff.**

Il croise les bras et pose son menton dessus.

...

C'est tout ?

**- Ok, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

**- Rien, tu te trompes de frère, c'est pas moi qui pète un câble.**

**- Mais oui, habituellement tu m'aurais envoyé bouler. Et là t'as juste soupiré, c'est pas normal. Donc raconte. **

**- Tu te plains que je ne t'ai pas envoyé paître, tu ne deviendrais pas maso sur les bords ?**

**- Ne change pas de sujet, James Sirius Potter, dis-moi ce qui cloche.**

L'argument ultime, dire le nom complet de la personne à laquelle on veut faire cracher le morceau. Dans les films ça a toujours plus d'impact, comme si le concerné se disait "oh mon dieu, il a dit mon nom complet, j'ai intérêt à tout balancer !". C'était juste une remarque.

**- ...**

**- Crache le morceau, sinon je te jure que je te harcèle jusqu'à ce que je sache. **

**- ... Ok. **

L'argument du harcèlement marche mieux que l'argument du nom complet.

**- Albus t'as déjà parlé de la carte du maraudeur ? **

**- Ouais. Parait même que tu l'as chipé dans le bureau de ton père.**

Kleptomane !

**- ... Passons ce détail. Je l'ai perdue.**

Je le regarde avec des gros yeux. Si son père l'apprend, il va avoir des ennuis.

**- Pourquoi tu souris ? **

**- Pour rien, je trouve cette situation cocasse c'est tout.**

**- C'est pas marrant ! Je suis dans la merde...**

Oh non, je crois que j'ai pitié de lui. Pourquoi Dieu m'a faite avec un coeur ?

**- Elle doit pas être loin, t'as essayé le sortilège d'attraction ?**

**- Bien sûr, ça n'a rien fait.**

**- T'as essayé d'utiliser une potion de repérage ? **

**- De quoi ?**

**- Roh, mais t'es en 7ème année ou pas ? **

**- Ça me dit rien ta potion. **

**- Eh bien ça sert à repérer un objet ou quelqu'un de perdu, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.**

James me regarde, la bouche ouverte. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je le verrai boire mes paroles. Il referme la bouche, et commence à se frotter la nuque. Il me regarde, fixe la table, me re-regarde, re-fixe la table.

**- Dis tu... pourrais m'aider à... faire une potion de... de...**

**- Repérage. **

**- Oui. S'il te plait. Je t'en prie ! **

Il m'a aggripé le bras en m'adressant un regard suppliant.

**- Je vais t'aider, c'est bon, je suis pas un monstre tu sais.**

**- C'est toi qui le dis.**

**- En attendant c'est toi le crétin qui a paumé sa carte. Et puis, comment t'as fait pour la perdre, tu l'as tout le temps avec toi ?**

**- Je me demande. On me l'a peut-être chipé dans mon sac.**

Son regard se dirige vers les Serpentards. Je l'entends marmonner.

**- Malefoy...**

**- Tu vas pas recommencer, sinon tu te demmerdes. **

**- Ok ok.**

* * *

**- Qu'est-ce tu foutais ? On était censé se retrouver ici il y a quatre minutes !**

Ce que les mecs peuvent être pressés je vous jure.

**- Je cherchais les ingrédients pour la potion. Fais de la place et regarde le maître à l'oeuvre. **

Nous sommes dans un placard à balai. Pourquoi ici ? Je n'en sais rien, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde auraient été pourtant plus spacieuses. Alors que là, je suis presque collée à James. D'après ce que je sais, c'est ici que les couples viennent pour se bécoter en cachette.

...

Mon dieu, évitons de penser à ce genre de choses.

Je me concentre sur la potion, tout comme James. Enfin, celui-ci se concentre surtout pour m'observer, à croire qu'il n'a jamais vu quiconque faire une potion. Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder mon manuel, je connais les instructions par coeur. Il faut dire que, j'ai l'habitude de perdre mes affaires. Cependant, James semble impressionné. Je prends donc un air nonchalant, montrant à quel point faire cette potion m'est facile, histoire de lui en mettre plein la vue. Je ne suis pas du genre vantarde, mais paraître impressionnante a tendance à dissuader les autres de nous chercher des embrouilles. Par exemple, tout le monde sait que lorsque je lance un sortilège je ne rate jamais ma cible, par conséquent personne ne vient me défier. C'est de la pure logique. Si j'avais su comment me servir de mes pouvoirs à l'école primaire, je ne me serai jamais retrouvée une nuit entière enfermée dans les toilettes. Après cet épisode, j'avais peur d'aller aux toilettes du coup. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet.

Je souris victorieusement lorsque ma potion se teinte d'une couleur vert pomme.

**- Voilà, James, nous y sommes. La mission ALRDLCP peut désormais être mise en marche.**

**- La mission quoi ?**

**- ALRDLCP. **

Il me regarde d'un air incrédule. Ma parole, faut tout lui expliquer !

**- A La Recherche De La Carte Perdue ! **

**- Bien sûr ça tombe sous le sens. **

**- J'avais aussi pensé à la mission ALRDCPAQLPDLVELJ mais je trouvais que ça faisait un peu long.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- A La Recherche De La Carte Perdue Avant Que Le Père Découvre La Vérité Et Liquide James. Essaie de suivre un peu !**

**- ... Bon, et maintenant, comment ça marche ce truc ?**

**- Si je te dis en buvant la potion, ça sonne comme la révélation du siècle pour toi ?**

James me lance un regard noir avant de boire le breuvage d'une traite. Il fait la grimace, toussote légèrement, puis reste figé, comme s'il attendait que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Tout à coup, son visage s'éclaire. Puis se décompose.

**- Alors il est où ?**

**- Dans le bureau de Rusard.**

**- Bonne chance. **

J'ouvre la porte du placard. Au moment où James me rattrape le bras, je tombe nez à nez sur la dernière personne sur laquelle j'espérais tomber.

**- S...salut Scorpius. **

Ce dernier voit James derrière moi. Il nous regarde tous les deux en haussant un sourcil durant quelques secondes, puis retrouve un visage normal.

**- Je suis venu chercher un balai pour ma retenue avec Rusard, mais l'endroit semble occupé. **

Il est en retenue ? Vilain garçon va. _ Bad boys bad boys, whatcha gonna do _.

J'attrape un balai et le lui tend.

**- Merci. On se voit plus tard Georgie.**

Il s'en va. Je m'apprête à le suivre, mais James me retient toujours.

**- On n'a pas terminé, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma carte.**

**- Tu sais où elle est maintenant, t'as plus besoin de moi. **

**- Si. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. S'il te plaît.**

Il m'énerve avec son air de cocker battu. Le pire c'est que ça marche ! On aurait dû écrire pigeon sur mon front.

**- Bon, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre la mission ALR...**

**- Oui oui j'ai compris. On bouge ?**

* * *

_Voilà. Je viens de reprendre les cours, mais je vais tout de même essayer de sortir la suite rapidement, c'est-à-dire avant la fin du mois j'espère. Merci à vous !_**  
**


End file.
